


A Conversation in Paris

by FreyaTakeThat



Category: Eddie the Eagle (2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 02:23:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6404824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyaTakeThat/pseuds/FreyaTakeThat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a small story to celebrate Hugh and Taron's amazing bromance.<br/>Sorry for any grammar mistakes ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Conversation in Paris

Taron and Hugh were standing on the balcony of a hotel room enjoying the beauty of Paris which lay below them. Both men kept silence though they had a lot to tell each other.

‘You look so sad, T,’ Hugh finally said.

‘Well it is sad because everything will end tomorrow. The Eddie press tour is over. I’ll head to the UK, you to Australia…’ Taron replied not looking at Hugh.

‘But what about us? We’ll stay in touch, right?’ Hugh asked anxiously.

Taron looked straight into Hugh’s eyes. Oh what beautiful eyes these were of a man who became so close to him recently. They traveled together around the world and did a million interviews about ‘Eddie the Eagle’ speaking almost the same words every time. What saved them was that they were together in this chaos and made each other laugh even at the silliest questions.

‘Man, you don’t realize how much I want it! But how it’s gonna work, us being apart?’ Taron replied.

‘Don’t know exactly, but there’s no way on earth I’m gonna lose you!’ Hugh said firmly, placing hands on Taron’s shoulders. They became so touchy while filming the movie and it felt so natural for them. Everybody noticed the perfect on-screen chemistry they had, but they’ve been even closer in real life. One could say by the loving looks which they gave each other and the eagerness with which they hugged and sat as close as possible during interviews that Taron and Hugh admired and thoroughly enjoyed one another’s company.

‘I’m going to miss you so much, mate!’ Taron said putting Hugh in a tight embrace. Hugh was happy to be closer to his younger friend and hugged him tightly.

‘Me too,’ Hugh quietly said, his head on Taron’s shoulder ‘I will miss you like hell’.

They didn’t say anything for a while. Then Hugh pulled apart a bit to look at Taron, but didn’t break the embrace so they still had their hands around each other.

‘I enjoyed every second we spent together, T,’ Hugh said causing Taron to feel bitter inside, the tears were already gathering in his eyes. ‘I loved to talk to you, to have fun with you, to sing with you. It was such a joy!’

‘Yes, Hugh, it was’, Taron replied unable to say anything more as tears were already streaming down his cheeks. Hugh smiled mildly and gently brushed them off.

‘I can’t thank you enough for the time together’, Taron finally said. ‘You are such a nice person and a great friend. From the very beginning you made me feel so comfortable, like we are equal! I would be a fool if I tried to claim Mr Hugh Jackman all to myself. But still it hurts to think that you’ll probably forget me pretty soon. Everybody wants your attention. ‘Wolverine’ is coming up soon, you’ll be busy filming and promoting it, and I’ll just be an actor you shot a movie with once,’ Taron said bitterly.

‘Oh, Taron, you can’t be further from the truth right now,’ Hugh answered seriously, it was clear that this conversation is very important to him. ‘I can tell you now that I fell on love with you the moment I saw you. I instantly thought – oh, he’s brilliant, he’s the man of my kind, we could become great friends! Besides, I’m more afraid _you_ will forget me! You’re a rising star, you’re already a star! ‘Kingsman 2’ will be ready soon and there’ll be even more young and pretty girls and guys around you. Will you have time for an old chap like me?’

‘Oh shut up, you’ll never get old,’ Taron smiled. ‘There may be some lines on your face, but inside you are still a child who’s always eager to laugh and have fun. I wish we could work together again so we’ll spend time together. I know you’re always busy, but… I’m up for anything – Robinson Crusoe and Friday, Bonnie and Clyde, anything!’ The last remark made Hugh laugh, then he added:

‘You know perfectly well that I’m more than willing to do something together. A musical, maybe? I love your voice. You are such a talented and brilliant actor and singer, though you don’t quite believe when I compliment you. Besides, there’s absolutely no need for us to find a reason if we want to be together. I’ll be ever so happy if you visit my little place anytime you want’

‘And you still haven’t been to Aberystwyth, so that’s an excuse to come to my hometown!’ Taron exclaimed, eager with the new idea.

‘Plus we decided to buy a house in Norway, remember?’

‘Of course I do remember,’ Taron replied, ‘I didn’t remind you about it though but secretly hoped that you were not joking then. As you know I’m a skiing expert now and Norway is a land of skiers so I will gladly teach you a trick or two while we are there’.

‘Yeah, sure, I certainly need a master class of yours,’ Hugh said with a wide grin. Then both Taron and Hugh laughed, returning back into their usual  joking mood. The future seemed brighter now as they cleared the things up. Yes, they will be apart for a while, but now they knew the other wants this friendship to go on. Some more happy days together lay ahead.     

 

 


End file.
